Valentines Day
by Rina76
Summary: Kadaj gives Reno a special Valentines Day gift. Possible OOC, fluff. Reno/Kadaj


Title – Valentines Day

Author – Rina

Rating – NC-17

Paring – Reno/Kadaj

Summary – Kadaj gives Reno a special Valentines Day gift.

A/N: Originally I wrote this for another fandom (so if it seems very familiar to you, that's why) but I wasn't happy with it so I gave it quick rewrite and sent it to my friend BMIK for the celebrated day of love last year. I completely forgot about it until now and realized I should post this for everyone else to enjoy! Especially since it was Valentines Day not that long ago. And hey, who doesn't relish the idea of Reno and Kadaj together? ;)

Warning – Slash, oral, possible OOC, fluff (maybe) ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

…

"Are you drunk or something, yo?" Reno asked, squinting at the boy who was closing his bedroom curtains. He didn't look it but going by the slurred way the other male was speaking, he had to be wasted. "And you didn't wait for me? That's awfully inconsiderate of you, Kadaj."

Kadaj had just climbed in Reno's bedroom window on a Friday evening, ready for a night of deranging their senses with illicit substances and maybe a little fucking. Kadaj had started celebrating the weekend without him, it seemed.

"I'm not drunk," Kadaj mumbled, looking indignant at the suggestion.

"Then what are you? High?" Reno retorted, falling gracelessly onto his bed, red ponytail draped over one shoulder. He motioned to Kadaj who obediently came over and sat next to him, dressed in leather from top to toe, as usual. Reno was attired in a loose white shirt and a pair of dark work pants. Not that it mattered. Their clothes would be coming off soon enough anyway.

"I'm not…I got thith- Oh, here, look," Kadaj said, giving up trying to explain why he was talking funny and opened his mouth for Reno's inspection.

"What the fuck, yo?" the redhead exclaimed when he saw the little silver ball sitting incongruously in the centre of Kadaj's pink tongue. "What'd you do that for?"

"For you," Kadaj said with a smirk. "I got it thith afternoon."

"Let me look at that thing," Reno demanded, sitting up and grabbing Kadaj's jaw so he would open up again. The piercing was like a pearl resting on an oyster and Kadaj's tongue was noticeably swollen, hence the slurring, lisping speech.

"Dude. Did it hurt?"

Kadaj shrugged. "Of course it did. But I enjoyed it."

Reno looked at him in a mixture of admiration and despair. "When I wondered the other day what it felt like to get sucked off by someone with a tongue stud, I didn't mean for you to actually go out and get one, yo. I was just thinking out loud, you know?"

"I know," Kadaj replied nonchalantly. "But I wanted to."

Reno grinned widely and shook his head. "You devious little remnant," he said, ruffling Kadaj's hair. "You are unreal, you know that? Every day you manage to surprise me with something you do or say. I'm never gonna get bored with you around."

Kadaj smiled smugly at the compliment. "There'th just one thing, Reno," he warned. "You have to wait a few days for it to heal properly. No tongue kithing and no blow jobs until then, okay?"

At Reno's disappointed expression, he added, "Thorry. But I planned it that way. You know what'th coming up in exactly three days time?"

The realization crept across Reno's face. "Valentine's Day?"

Kadaj nodded merrily. "It'th your gift."

Quite thrilled with the prospect of an extra special present on the most romantic day of the year, Reno pulled Kadaj's slender weight on top of him and kissed the silver haired boy on the lips, resisting the urge to plunder the inside of his mouth. His hand slipped between Kadaj's leather-covered thighs.

"Can I start thanking you in advance?" he murmured seductively.

Three days and much anticipation later, it was Valentine's Day. They were in Reno's room again, lying on the bed and Reno was finally allowed to have his gift. Normally he'd have to wait a lot longer than a few days, such as a whole week, but Kadaj healed fast, being part-alien and all. Reno was kissing Kadaj and the other boy permitted entrance to his questing tongue. The Turk probed the piercing, tasting the metallic tang of the surgical grade stainless steel blended with Kadaj's saliva. It felt weird suddenly having a foreign object competing for attention when they kissed. There was another ball on the underside of Kadaj's tongue, anchoring the barbell in place. They made out for a little while, getting used to the odd feeling of something small, round and hard rolling between their tongues.

"It's not bad, yo," Reno remarked, when they separated. "What does it feel like on your side?"

"Strange," Kadaj answered, clinking the little metal sphere against his front teeth.

"But very pleasant, actually."

The lisping, which Reno had found kinda cute, had disappeared within hours after Kadaj had gotten the stud put in. His speech was back to normal when he went back to the lair and none of his brothers knew that he had a piece of jewellery in his mouth for the sole and express purpose of orally pleasing his older male Turk lover.

His curiosity satisfied, at least about the kissing matter, Reno impatiently pushed Kadaj down to his groin, wanting to know what it felt like there. Kadaj leisurely took his time opening the front of Reno's pants, knowing full well how eager Reno was and just to taunt him a little. He finally wrapped his fingers around Reno's erection and the spiky-haired male groaned at the contact.

"Please, baby. Please. Don't tease me. I've waited three whole days for this," he moaned desperately. Kadaj grinned playfully and touched the end of Reno's dick with his tongue. Reno growled in frustration and caught his fingers in Kadaj's shoulder-length hair, jerking his head down. He gasped as his shaft slid into Kadaj's wet, willing mouth, immediately feeling the silver ball run along the underside of his penis.

"Oh wow," he breathed, as Kadaj sucked him, swirling his tongue around, the hard little knob of the barbell creating a new and exciting sensation that tingled right though Reno's cock and balls and up the discs of his spinal column. Kadaj already gave amazing blow jobs but with this recent addition, the feeling was magnified phenomenally. He groaned out Kadaj's name; indescribable, gorgeous shivers rippling into his belly, hot and cold at once, all caused by a tiny, seemingly innocent bead of steel the size of a ball-bearing.

"Holy Gods," Reno whimpered, suddenly turning religious. Only higher beings could have made the human body capable of experiencing such mind-blowing, perfect pleasure. "Holy Gods and all the fucking angels. This is _intense_, yo."

Kadaj murmured around Reno's engorged dick, surprised by how much a little thing was turning his partner on. Reno was moaning and gasping and arching his lean figure up off the bed, his fingers buried in Kadaj's platinum locks, pulling his head down and shoving further into Kadaj's accepting mouth at the same time.

The remnant made a deep sound of gratification and Reno could feel it vibrating around his dick, sending him even more insane with desire. Kadaj described spirals and zigzags on Reno's cock with the ball implanted in his tongue, getting off on the helpless noises his enthralled redheaded captive was making in his throat. The feeling of Kadaj's warm, moist mouth sucking on him like a stick of candy, the snake-like movement of his tongue and the rounded metal object circling and stimulating every glowing, acutely awake nerve in his straining, quivering organ was almost too much for Reno. He thought he would die with the sheer hotness of it all.

"Fuck, baby. I'm coming," he gasped, lifting his hips up off the mattress, his orgasm hitting him in a thundering, explosive, white-hot release, his essence surging out in huge, shuddering bursts, as if he was pouring his very soul into Kadaj's sweetly evil mouth, the remnant drinking down every jet of Reno's thick semen. Climax finally over, Reno fell back onto the bed, breathing fast and laughing out loud in delight.

Greatly satisfied with the result of his efforts Kadaj laid little kisses on Reno's muscled stomach, glad he was able to make his pretty Turk so happy.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever, yo!" Reno told him in elated tones. He pulled Kadaj up to eye level, kissed his full, ripe lips appreciatively and proclaimed, "I fucking love you, man. Thank you."

Kadaj smiled, thinking that getting a tongue stud was one of the best things he'd ever done. "You're welcome, Reno. But you owe me now."

"Do I?" Reno teased. "Well, let's see what I can do about that…"

Kadaj inhaled through his teeth as Reno's nimble fingers wriggled into his pants, drew them down just far enough to reveal his aching cock and proceeded to jack him off. Reno kissed him and possessed Kadaj's tongue with his own, sucking on it and playing with the piercing as he brought the other boy to a rapid orgasm with quick, expert movements of his hand. Kadaj cried out into the tattooed redhead's mouth as he ejaculated a pool of whitish liquid onto Reno's flat pale belly. With both arms, Reno hugged Kadaj's slim supple body fondly and breathed in the scent of the teenager's silver hair.

"When I get the feeling in my legs back," Reno murmured, "do you wanna go get your gift, Kadaj?"

Kadaj lifted his head and eyed him speculatively, if a little sleepily. "What is it?"

"A cock ring," Reno replied casually. Kadaj stared at him, pupils narrowing.

"Oh no, Reno. No way," he stated stubbornly. "I already did enough for you. Forget it."

"I didn't mean for you, dummy," Reno said, patiently amused. "I meant me."

The expression on Kadaj's face turned from outright refusal to slight confusion. "Oh."

"You've given me a whole new dimension of unbelievable pleasure. It's the least I can do to give you something back, yo. Think about it. Would you like me to pierce my dick for you?" Reno asked alluringly, his blue eyes glinting wickedly.

Kadaj thought about it. A steel barbell just below the tip of his lover's penis, two little metal spheres going in and out of the already hyper-sensitive opening of his body as Reno fucked him, the tiny nodules bumping and rubbing against him erotically, the sublime friction increased ten times over…

He smiled slowly, sexually at Reno.

"Yeah. Yeah, I _would_ like that."

END


End file.
